X
| typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW | height = 6 ft. 0 in. | weight = 230 lb. | dob = Unknown | billed_from = The Bronx | music = "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold | affiliation = None | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler/High Flyer | finisher = "X-Tinction" (Chokeslam to Hell) | trainer = | handler = | debut = | record = 27-22-1 | winpct=55 | wins=27 | losses=22 | abilities= | championships= | retired = }} X is an American e-wrestler. He currently wrestles for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand, where he has formerly held the LPW World Heavyweight Champion (two times), PWA Western States Heritage Championship, LPW Hardcore Championship and the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (with Ash Strife as The Wisemen). X is one of the senior members of LPW, having joined the promotion in 2003. He is the only wrestler to have competed at all six Altered Reality pay-per-views, in which he has been on the losing end. Biography X was once the most beloved LPW Superstars of all time. But, after being loved for what he wasn’t, he decided to show everyone how he really was and began attacking LPW Superstars who he felt represented his old self: merchandise sellers, baby kissers, etc. Under the guise of X, he seeks out those who he feels is a farce to the sport. He wants to show the true colors of everyone in the LPW and not only to the fans, but to the superstars themselves. The truth is the only thing X lives for and if he has to destroy a few lives on his quest, he will. But, for anyone who believes he is a decrepit human being, he probably is but, at least he warns everyone before he does anything. CYW: Consider Yourself Warned. Career To go from the most beloved superstar, to the most hated superstar, you need to change almost everything about you. From your attittude, to your personality, even your name, you need to change everything. X knows exactly how to execute such a change, being perhaps the biggest superstar to undergo such a transformation in the storied tale of LPW. However, one quality he never lost when he changed his outlook was how deadly he was when he was in an LPW ring. Debuting under the name “2thextreme”, X quickly gained popularity with his fast and action packed style of wrestling. This style was also a very successful one for him, as it earnt him the opportunity to challenge Marty for the World Heavyweight Championship. However, the veteran would defeat him, retaining the title. 2Thextreme was later shortened to simply “2TX”. Under his new name, he would win the Wester States Heritage Championship. At the Resolutions PPV, he would lose the title to Jade, who would be drafted to the new Pyromania brand shortly after. In this very draft, 2TX was drafted to the Schizophrenia brand, and remained in contention for many of the top titles of the brand. With the fans seemingly queuing up to purchase his merchandise, he became a target of the growing super group, the Illuminati. During this time, he also took a young superstar under his wing, Al. While the pair were a dangerous combination, the Illuminati would prove to be too strong on a number of occasions. After being pushed around long enough by the group, he challenged the spear head of the stable, SoL, to put his World Heavyweight Championship on the line in the main event of the At All Costs Pay-Per-View. It would be here where 2TX would end the dominant and record breaking reign of the Champion, pinning him to take the title home. The title wouldn't be his for long though, as SoL challenged for a rematch at the very next Pay-Per-View, Annihilation. This time, under ladder match stipulations, SoL would not only defeat 2TX, but injure him in the process, forcing him to take time off. 2TX would return however, but a changed man, no longer pandering to the crowd, his time away from the ring altered his outlook on things, now resenting the very people who adored him. Shortening his name even further to the single letter “X”, he made his return to the ring at Altered Reality 3, where he would team with the man who put him on the shelf, SoL, in a traditional elimination tag match, and keep his undefeated streak at Altered Reality alive. At homecoming, he was picked up by the Schizophrenia brand. He'd enter in to a tournament to crown a new World Champion, after Pen's retirement at Altered Reality Three, however, his attention was shifted elsewhere. He'd decided to target one of the biggest merchandise sellers in the PWA, Drew “Headbanger” Michaels. The United States Champion found himself on the receiving end of a number of brutal attacks by the PWA veteran, despite the fact he was rostered on the Pyromania brand, as his trusty black steel chair came into play. At the “At All Costs” event, X would defeat Headbanger, begininning the “CYW” dynasty. In a surprise move, X requested a trade to the Pyromania brand, and debuted at 10.3 – Night of Champions, in the 7 way TLC match for Headbanger's United States Title. While he wouldn't win, he would soon that Damion Kross, the winner of the match, had convinced him to join the Public Enemy Number 1 stable. With the rookie stable gaining strength from the Veteran's guidance, X found himself on the losing end of many tough matches. However, it was his actions outside of his own matches, such as the brutal beat down and betrayal of Kross at Sacrament, which kept him looming as a devastating threat. After a brief feud with Random, X sought after a shot at the International Heavyweight Championship. After defeating Random to qualify for the match, X walked into Redemption ready to take the Inferno 7 Gauntlet match by storm. With the prize a guaranteed shot at the International Title at a time he pleased, he scored a major advantage by coming out second to last. He defeated the rookie Eddie B, to face Ken Ryans in the final part of the gauntlet, but Ryans and his new stable, featuring Innilock and Bryan Risk, with a little help from Eddie B, would prove too strong for X, who had back up in Public Enemy stable mate The Rik. While the happenings of the match were grand, it will be the small victory over Eddie B which will be remembered most of this match. A war of words had been triggered from Eddie B, who claimed he was cheated out of the gauntlet, and thus attacked X to get some measure of vengeance. X took little notice or interest in this, but couldn't ignore it for ever, as Eddie's rage towards X grew and grew. While Eddie did everything he could to stop it, it helped X become more and more prominent, backed up by captaining a clean sweep at Altered Reality, taking his unbeaten record at the event to 4 and 0, the only man to have such a record, and a victory over Ken Ryans. After being drafted back to Insanity, X took a World Heavyweight Championship match, after ruining the “Musical Chairs” number one contender game. At Honor Roll, he'd defeat cYnical to win his second World Title. However, Eddie was still out for his blood. Seemingly, X was ducking Eddie, but he claimed it wasn't the case. After Eddie was tricked by Wevv Mang, he attacked both Mang and X in the World Heavyweight Championship match at Resurrection, and inadvertently helping X to a disqualification victory. The next night, general manager Little Red announced X would defend the title in the Death Cube at the Body Count PPV, with people qualifying for the match by defeating the most opponents. With The Rabbi, Hatchet Ryda, Wevv Mang and Villiano 187 all qualifying for the match, the final spot was to be determined in a spectacular grudge match, between X, and Eddie B. If he won, Eddie qualified, but if X won, Pope Fred would go into the Death Cube. In a spectacular match, Eddie would best X, to qualify. At the Body Count event, X would be the first man eliminated from the Death Cube, and subsequently lost his World Heavyweight Championship. While he had lost his title, he'd developed an interest in the loose cannon in Ash Strife. Seemingly holding the control to bring out his alter ego, Crazy Ash Killa, for a number of months, X played with the superstar, helping him “prepare” for a number of big matches. The relationship between X and Crazy Ash Killa is still shrouded with mystery, but it's one which has got the LPW Universe talking and speculating. z In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** X-Tinction (Chokeslam to HELL!!!) ** X-Bomb! (Swanton Bomb) *'Favorite moves' ** Swinging Neckbreaker ** Hangman's Neckbreaker ** Full Nelson Slam ** Michinoku Driver ** Piledriver ** DDT ** Cobra Clutch Bulldog ** Cheap shots to the groin ** Eyepokes ** Anything involving his trusty black steel chair * Weapon ** Black steel chair * Stables ** Tough Guys (with Blazing Phoenix, Stanman, and Villiano 187) ** Public Enemy #1 (with The Rik, Damion Kross, and Peter Saint) ** Three Wise Men (with Ash Strife and Villiano 187) ** The Wisemen (with Ash Strife) ** The Apocalypse (with Ash Strife, Eric Scorpio, and Syanide) * Theme Music **''"Chop Suey"'' by System of a Down ** "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold Championship and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' ** ***PWA/LPW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ***PWA Western States Heritage Championship ***LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (with Ash Strife and Sean Jensen) ***LPW Hardcore Championship ** ***PWA Schizophrenia Wrestler of the Year (2005; co-holder with The Rabbi) ***LPW Tag Team of the Year (2011; with Ash Strife) ***LPW Match of the Year (2 times) ****2009: The DeathCube match (vs. Hatchet Ryda, Eddie B., Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, and The Rabbi) at Body Count ****2010: vs. Ken Ryans in a Last Match Standing match at Altered Reality V ***LPW Feud of the Year (2 times) ****2009: vs. Eddie B. ****2010: vs. Ken Ryans ***LPW Most Hated of the Year (2008) ** ***LPW Grand Slam Championship ***LPW Triple Crown Championship ***Undefeated streak at Altered Reality (4–0-1) ***50 Match Club ** ***Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 6|ranked him #6 of all-time]] ***Apex 25 ranked him #1 (2 times) (March - April 2009) Altered Reality record Match history :Note: Links under Result direct to the match, links under Promo Score direct to the promo. :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category: Wrestlers Category:Apex of the Decade